


October 13, 1981

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Lucius and Severus try a rather unique approach when trying to recruit Sirius as a Death Eater.Written fors e spotwood, for the Naughty_Newyear exchange on Live Journal.





	October 13, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to my lovely beta, **CarvedWood** , who could turn my grocery shopping list into a wonderful fic.

**Kinks/Warnings:** rimming, light and fluffy BDSM, toy use  


* * *

The only indications that Sirius Black had regained consciousness were a slight change in his breathing, and a flutter of his eyelashes as he struggled against the reflex to open his eyes. He remembered his training with the Order well, not wanting his captor to realize he was awake, and took his time using his other senses to investigate where he was. He strained to listen to the ambient sounds of the room, but all he could hear was an occasional wet drip. That sound, combined with the musty odor of mold, led him to believe he was in some sort of dungeon; the smell was reminiscent of the Slytherin dorms at Hogwarts. He could feel a cool breeze against his cock and realized that he was naked and suspended from the ceiling by shackles. His arms were a little sore, but his wrists weren’t chaffed; there must have been a cushioning charm on the cuffs. His legs were unrestrained – whoever had captured him must not have considered him much of a threat. The chains were just high enough that his heels weren’t touching the ground, and he was able to push himself up just a tiny bit to take the strain off his arms.

After ascertaining as much as he could without opening his eyes, Sirius thought about what he had been doing before he passed out. He remembered being in a pub in London, waiting to meet with a wizard who supposedly had information about the spy in the Order. After waiting half an hour past the appointed meeting time and impatiently downing his third pint, he had popped into the loo for a quick piss. When he got back, there was fresh ale waiting for him; he had assumed the bartender had automatically poured him a fresh pint, so he drank it... and _there_ was his mistake. Dammit, he _knew_ better than that!

But what else... what else could he remember? _Tainted Love_ was playing on the jukebox... the bartender had served his Boddington’s a bit warmer than he liked it... he had caught a glimpse of a man with a very nice arse and long, platinum blond hair, and ended up half-hard and incredibly horny as it had been quite some time since he’d had sex with anyone... oh, _hell_. What a fool he had been to spend all of his time at the pub obsessing over whether or not he was about to be told Remus was the spy! He had completely missed the fact that his cousin-in-law was there – how could he have been so careless?

“Cousin. How nice to see you,” Lucius purred, as he entered the room, pulling Sirius’ thoughts back to his present predicament.

Sirius opened his eyes. When Lucius Malfoy entered a room, it was with an air of royalty. Lucius didn’t walk so much as glide, his long silk dressing gown trailing behind him and pooling at his bare feet when he stopped right in front of him. Sirius felt himself begin to grow hard at the sight, in spite of himself. What a pity that the effect Lucius had on his body was blatantly evident; no matter how much he hated his cousin-in-law, he was unable to control his cock’s reaction to the blond. Being naked and trussed up in his favorite position certainly didn’t _help_ things...

“Ahhhh. I see you are... _pleased_... to see me, as well.” Lucius ran a finger down the center of Sirius’ chest, stopping just above the thick black patch of hair below his navel.

“What do you want, _cousin_?” Sirius tried to put a sneer in his tone, but it came out as more of a breathy whine. Damn Lucius, damn the effect he had on Sirius, damn the fact that he was naked, and damn his cock for betraying his interest in this whole fucked-up situation.

Lucius laughed. “The same thing you so obviously want,” he said, giving Sirius’ cock a hard squeeze. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“A while? For what?”

“Since you’ve had a lover. Rumor has it that you and your... ah, _boyfriend_ are on the outs. I’ve even heard a few people say he’s ready to take the Mark. We thought you might be interested in seeing how the other half lives. Who knows? You might even reconnect with Lupin – should you decide to join us.”

“Remus would never join the Death Eaters,” Sirius stated, without much conviction. “Vile, disgusting–” His words were cut off as Lucius gave him a sharp slap on the arse.

“Now, Sirius,” * _smack_ * “that’s no way,” * _smack_ * “to talk about,” * _smack_ * “your family,” * _smack_ * “is it?” Sirius moaned as Lucius rubbed the abused flesh of his arse, causing Lucius to look down at Sirius’ straining erection, copiously dripping with pre-come. Lucius laughed. “It would appear that you enjoy vile and disgusting, dear cousin. Perhaps a demonstration of what you could have with us is in order – Severus?”

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows, dressed in attire identical to Lucius’, although he could not carry it with the same regal air of the blond. He sneered briefly at Sirius before gazing adoringly at Lucius and asking, “What do you require, Lucius?”

“Snivellus,” Sirius hissed out, earning himself a series of harder slaps from Lucius.

Snape growled and made a move to grab Sirius’ cock, most likely to attempt to wrench it off, but Lucius stopped him. “Now, now, Severus, Sirius is our guest, even if he insults our hospitality. Play nice... and prepare him for me. He may be a foul-mouthed barbarian, but he does have a beautiful arse.”

“As you wish, Lucius.”

There was something about the way Snape said Lucius’ name that made it sound as if he really meant to say “master,” and something about this aroused Sirius even more. Much to his surprise, Sirius found he had no objection to Snape getting on his knees behind Sirius and parting his cheeks. He was shocked when he was breached, not with a finger, but with Snape’s warm, wet tongue. He could hear Lucius behind him as well, the slippery sounds of lubricant slicking up his cock – but Sirius couldn’t be bothered to think about Lucius anymore as Snape’s tongue wormed its way further inside him, and he found himself pushing back to meet Snape’s thrusts.

“Severus,” Lucius whispered, and Snape’s sinful tongue pulled out of Sirius’ hole, only to be quickly replaced by Lucius’ cock. It burned a bit going in, the tongue-fucking wasn’t quite enough to relax Sirius adequately for a cock that thick. Lucius set a brutal pace, fingernails digging into Sirius’ hips, and Sirius tried hard not to compare this to the last time Remus had taken him this savagely. _Oh, it had been far too long..._

Lucius pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock inside Sirius, who clamped his hole tightly around Lucius’ cockhead to encourage him to thrust back inside. Instead, Lucius whispered Snape’s name again, and Snape swallowed Sirius down to the root; Sirius let out a guttural moan.

“Dammit... fuck... just... _ungh_...” Sirius babbled as Snape worked his cock, alternating deep sucks with teasing licks at the slit and lightly tugging at his foreskin with lips and teeth. Lucius began fucking him again; the strokes were slow and steady, and in perfect rhythm with Snape’s suction on his cock. He could feel Snape and Lucius’ fingers threaded together over his hips, and each time he began to get close Lucius would squeeze Snape’s hand. Snape would pull back and roughly draw one of Sirius’ balls into his mouth; it was just enough pain to stop Sirius’ impending orgasm without completely diminishing his arousal. Lucius would squeeze Snape’s hand again, and the cycle would begin once more; cocksucking, squeeze, ballsucking, squeeze. Sirius looked down at Snape’s face, and was shocked to see him look so unguarded. He seemed almost enraptured, as if there was nothing else he would rather be doing. Sirius had always thought of Snape as an ugly, greasy git; but the expression he wore at this moment, a look of pure pleasure, made him seem almost beautiful to Sirius. He found himself immediately spurting into Snape’s mouth.

Snape sucked him down, throat muscles undulating as he swallowed Sirius’ come. When he finished, Snape backed off and stood before him, kissing Lucius over his shoulder. Lucius pulled back and shallowly thrust into Sirius, nudging his prostate each time. “Give him the potion, Severus. We need him hard again so he can fuck you.” He whispered in Sirius’ ear, “Did you enjoy that, cousin? Just think, you could have this pleasure every night... if you decide to join the Dark Lord.”

Snape pulled a vial of red liquid out of his pocket. Sirius would never, _ever_ trust Severus Snape – yet he found himself willingly opening his mouth as Snape looked him straight in the eye with an unreadable expression. He drank the potion down and found himself thinking, oddly enough, of Remus as he did so. Sirius felt every cell in his body tingle as his cock grew hard. Snape summoned a pile of furs, tapped his wand against Sirius’ shackles to free him, slipped off his dressing gown, and got down on all fours in front of Sirius.

Lucius reached around Sirius’ hip and began slicking up his cock, while Snape reached between his arsecheeks and pulled out a small black plug. Snape looked sallow and too thin, posed submissively on the furs, but somehow Snape was the most beautiful thing Sirius had ever seen and he couldn’t wait to sink balls-deep into Snape’s waiting, loosened arse. Lucius pushed him down onto his knees behind Snape and guided Sirius’ cock into Snape’s hole. The tight walls of muscle felt like a silk glove gripping his cock, leaving Sirius wanting nothing more in that moment than to fill Snape to the brim with his seed.

Lucius thrust into him deep and hard. It was as if Lucius was fucking Snape _through_ him; as Lucius thrust into his arse, he pumped deep inside Snape. Sirius fell forward across Snape’s back and viciously bit down on the nape of his neck. Snape moaned and shifted, and Sirius could feel Snape begin stroking his own cock in time with Sirius and Lucius’ thrusts. Sirius changed the angle until each of his thrusts was brushing Snape’s prostate, and as Snape came his arse muscles clenched spasmodically, pulling Sirius’ second orgasm from him. Seconds later, he felt Lucius stiffen above him and fill his channel with warm spunk.

They fell onto the furs in a tangle of limbs, Snape reaching past Sirius to pull Lucius into a tender but needy kiss. After a few minutes, Snape released him and Lucius turned to Sirius. “Think it over, Sirius. You know that Dumbledore has no hope of stopping our Lord – you might as well join the victors now. It would be a shame for that sweet arse of yours to end up in Azkaban...”

“All right, Lucius. I’ll think about it.”

Lucius turned to Snape. “See him to the door, Severus. I’m sure Sirius will come back for seconds soon enough.”

“As you wish, Lucius.” Snape returned Sirius’ robes, and after he dressed, led Sirius upstairs in silence, until they reached the foyer. He looked Sirius in the eye and said, “Don’t believe anything Malfoy told you about Lupin – your wolf isn’t a traitor.”

“And how would you know, Snape?”

“That is not important. Go back to your Gryffindor friends – and do not mention anything of this evening to anyone.”

“But –”

“Black, go.” Snape handed him back his wand and gently pushed him through the doorway.

“What’s going on? Why are you telling me this?”

“We all have our roles to play, Black.” He shut the front door in Sirius’ face.

Sirius stared at the closed door for a few minutes before Apparating back to London.


End file.
